


Socrates of Making Out

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, I don't know. She's very pretty. And popular. I've just, um, I've never kissed anyone before." The last sentence came out as a whisper, and was followed by a long, frankly uncomfortable pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socrates of Making Out

"Dean?" Castiel Novak asked, his eyes glancing towards his best friend. The pair was playing on the Nintendo 64 that Dean Winchester got for his birthday and Dean (like always) was kicking Castiel's sorry ass. Castiel didn't mind much, because Dean's victory smile made his heart swell.

"What's up, Cas?" the younger boy asked. His green eyes were narrowed in determination and Castiel looked down at his feet. Best not to stare at Dean for too long, or he'd forget what he was going to ask and start counting his freckles.

"Did you-?" He paused, not quite sure how to phrase the question, before deciding to be blunt. "You've been on a date, right?"

"Funny question," Dean paused the video game and turned to look at Castiel, his gaze inquisitive. "Why do you ask?"

"Meg Masters asked me to junior prom," Castiel said with a sheepish smile.

"Dude," Dean held his hand up. "Up top!" Castiel blushed and high fived him.

"So that would be a date?" Castiel asked softly.

"Y'know, normally the sophomore asks the junior for dating advice," Dean chuckled. Castiel played with his fingers with another blush. "Yes. That would be a date. Junior prom, hm? That's big."

"And dates usually end with kissing, right?" Castiel kept his eyes glued to his fingers, not wanting to begin to wonder what Dean meant by "big". He couldn't look up at Dean. The thought of kissing Meg should've excited him, but it repulsed him for some reason. _Some reason my ass,_ his brain supplied in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dean's as he eyed his heart-shaped lips.

"Among other things, yeah," Dean must've figured out that Castiel wasn't going to be in the mood for gaming until the conversation was done, as he set his remote on the floor. "You wanna kiss Meg, yeah?"

"Of course," Castiel answered perhaps too quickly, meeting Dean's eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel dropped his gaze. "I mean, I don't know. She's very pretty. And popular. I've just, um, I've never kissed anyone before." The last sentence came out as a whisper, and was followed by a long, frankly uncomfortable pause. He wondered if that was a good enough reason to keep Dean from being suspicious. He and that little brother of his could replace lie detectors.

"That's surprising, you're good looking enough," Dean said finally. Castiel's cheeks had flushed light pink when Meg said that he was "the hottest boy in our grade", but now they were burning a brilliant red. "I dunno. Just follow her lead, I'm sure Meg has some experience."

"I'm afraid I'm building it up in my head too much," Castiel explained. "And I'll freeze up."

"Nah, it ain't so bad," Dean offered him a half smile. "Just don't use too much tongue."

"How much is too much?" Castiel asked, suddenly frantic.

"I'm fifteen," Dean chuckled. "Not exactly the Socrates of making out. Calm down, okay? It's something you pick up as you get more experience. I dunno how to explain it."

"Please, Dean," Castiel met his friend's eyes pleadingly. Dean looked confused, obviously wondering what Castiel was pleading for.

Then, Castiel did something that was both very brave and very stupid. He grabbed the collar of Dean's flannel shirt and kissed him.

Dean seemed about as shocked as he was about the move, which caused Castiel to freeze against his mouth. It was probably a second before Dean kissed him back, but it felt like 600 years. And it was everything he had imagined it to be and more. He felt Dean's hand trace down his spine with a shiver as their lips brushed softly together. Castiel sighed in contentment. It was over far quicker than Castiel wanted, although he would've been fine with it lasting forever.

"Did that just happen?" Dean asked, sounding shocked. Castiel realized that he was still gripping onto Dean's shirt and quickly dropped his hands.

"I believe so," Castiel whispered, his cheeks flushed red. Dean responded with a soft chuckle.

"Personal. Space." He punctuated each word with a quick and soft peck on Castiel's lips, which had a junior blushing furiously. "At least a foot, yeah? We talked about this."

"I'm sorry, I'll-" Castiel started to move away when he felt a hand on the back of his waist.

"Don't you dare," Dean mumbled before pulling Castiel into a much more demanding kiss. Castiel could hardly think straight with Dean's tongue teasing his lower lip and, once he dropped his jaw, the corners of his mouth. Castiel's body was screaming to take charge, but he didn't want to stick his tongue down Dean's throat and kill the mood. As soon as that thought occurred to him, Dean pulled away with a smirk.

"Dean, I like you. In _that_ way."

"Dude, you've gotta call Meg," Dean told him. "I like you too, but that ain't gonna stop me from laughing my ass off as she kills you. Possibly filming it too. Good YouTube footage."

"Don't take pleasure in my pain, Socrates" Castiel smiled, leaning against Dean. He felt the sophomore's arm draw around his shoulders.

"That's my damn job, as your best friend," Dean smirked. Castiel looked up to meet his eyes.

"I was hoping we were more than that," Castiel said softly. He was met by a laugh and a kiss on the forehead.

"That's my damn job, as your boyfriend then." The emerald eyes that Castiel had secretly admired for ages looked questioning and Castiel beamed.

"That's better." And they sat there, with Dean's arm around Castiel and the video game paused and forgotten.


End file.
